Estrella
by miss-brightsiide
Summary: Él no era una estrella para los demás, pero para los ojos de ella sí. RonLavender. Reto Parejas Extrañas.


Oneshoot escrito para el Reto Parejas Extrañas del foro Dramione.

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo pertenece a J.K Rowling que pone los personajes, y yo mi imaginación.

**

* * *

**

**Estrella**

Comenzaba el sexto año para los Gryffindor, nuevas noticias se daban, materias diferentes y algunas personas miraban a los demás de distinta manera, el Ministerio había aceptado que Lord Voldemort había regresado, había reestablecido como "héroe" a Harry Potter y a Albus Dumbledore y la incertidumbre imperaba en la comunidad mágica, pero ese sentimiento no dominaba a todos.

Lavender Brown y su mejor amiga Parvati Patil seguían con su vida como si fuera una novela romántica o algo por estilo, siempre enterándose de los chismes, seguían siendo las amantes de la Adivinación, continuaban admirando a la Profesora Trelawney y les encantaba el Profesor Firenze. Pero Lavender había encontrado a otro a quien admirar: cierto chico de su curso, de su casa, que era en cierta forma famoso al igual que sus mejores amigos, se reconocería a simple vista dentro del centro de Londres: Ron Weasley.

Sí, Lavender lo encontraba interesante, sobre todo, el que se convirtiera guardián del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor en quinto y eso le daba cierta fama, aún y cuando fuera malísimo para ese deporte. Le gustaba verlo enojarse con Hermione, jugar con Harry al ajedrez, verlo entrenar solo en el campo de Quidditch y le gustaba reírse fuerte de los comentarios que el hacía. Todo para captar su atención. Cosa que lograría poco a poco.

—Oye Lavender —Parvati se sentaba al lado de ella en la Sala Común — ¿No se te hace que has estado viendo mucho a Ron? Y sabes a que me refiero con eso.

—No se me hace mucho, —Lavender soltó una risita, cerró "Corazón de Bruja" y vio a su amiga — y sé a que te refieres con eso, pero ¿sabes qué? Es bastante normal ver a un chico, demuestra que te interesa…

—Y de eso ya se dio cuenta él —interrumpió Parvati — y todo Gryffindor, ruega porque Hermione Granger no te descubra viéndolo ya sabes lo que yo sospecho —.

—Sospechar no quiere decir que sea verdad y aparte…—Lavender no terminó la oración porque el objeto de su afecto estaba contando algo extremadamente gracioso. Lavender carcajeó con fuerza y Ron la miró…y le sonrió

Para Lavender, el que Ron se diera cuenta que ella lo observaba, prestaba atención a sus chistes y que ella le sonreía cada vez que se topaba con el en la escuela, era como un regalo adelantado, por que ella juraba que Ron se sentía solo o se sentía de alguna u otra manera opacado. Por eso agradeció a los cuatro vientos, a Merlín y a todos los dioses del Olimpo el que Harry y Ron vieran a la pequeña hermana de éste, Ginny besarse de manera apasionada con Dean Thomas, que eso desencadenara una discusión entre hermanos y que Ron, halla corrido a los brazos de ella, de Lavender Brown.

♦-♦-♦

Y fue feliz por cierto tiempo, porque su relación era superficial y no le importaba era feliz. Porque él era _su_ Won-Won y ella _su_ Lav-Lav. Porque, tal vez, Ron no era una estrella en los ojos de los demás, pero para los de Lavender Brown sí.

Fue feliz, porque demostró a los demás y a su mejor amiga que si quería algo lo conseguía. Pero luego, Ron cayó enfermo por el estúpido veneno que tomó por accidente y se dio cuenta de que el la evitaba, que siempre dormía cuando ella iba a visitarlo y ya nunca lo veía. Y semanas después, el chico Weasley salió de la enfermería.

—Parvati…hola —Lavender caminaba de un lado a otro, frente a su amiga — ¿Has visto a Ron?

Parvati pensó en silencio por unos momentos —Quizá, está con Harry o algo así, no deberías acecharlo¿sabes? —la chica tendió la mano a su amiga para que se sentara.

—No lo acecho, es mi novio¿no es así? —Dijo Lavender sentándose —Bastante normal preguntar por tu pareja porque no lo encuentras…

Y Lavender no pudo terminar lo que diría, porque en ese instante Ron Weasley apareció junto con Hermione Granger bajando las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos. Y Lavender se paró tan rápido como los vio.

— ¡Ron¿Qué hacías con esa? —gritaba la chica, matándolo con la mirada —Y bajando de los dormitorios ¡Dime que hacías! Ron, tienes que decirme ahora.

—Lavender, —Ron la tomaba del brazo mientras la llevaba del otro lado de la sala y Hermione iba presurosa hacia su habitación —No estábamos haciendo nada…y no le digas esa y…

—Ron, yo le digo como me plazca, anda dime¿que hacías con ella? —interrumpió la chica.

—Ya te dije que nada, no, no grites —un Ron abochornado trataba de calmarla.

— ¡Bien!, no gritaré, pero… —se le entrecortó la voz —Prométeme… prométeme que ella no es tu mundo. Es tu amiga nada más¿verdad?

— ¿Mi mundo¿De dónde sacas eso?, sí, es mi amiga y no…no te puedo prometer —Ronald bajó la voz —…nada.

— ¿Es tu última palabra? —Ron asentía, visiblemente apenado por la situación —Bien Ronald… terminamos.

Lavender no dejó pasar un segundo cuando ya iba hacia los baños y lloró…lloró por que lo que ella planeó no fue como esperaba, por que se sintió estúpida pensando en que su relación pudo llegar a ser más que superficial, una gran relación. Y habiendo llorado lo suficiente, caminó hacia su habitación y durmió.

Al día siguiente, en la clase de Encantamientos, miró como Harry les contaba algo extremadamente interesante a sus mejores amigos, vio como Hermione tomaba el brazo de Ron para desviar la varita de éste, que había comenzado a echar nieve y lo soltó rápidamente al notarse observada. Y vio a Ron sacudir la nieve con delicadeza del hombro de Hermione y al ver que su ex novia lloraba le daba la espalda.

Acabó la clase y mientras Parvati le daba palabras de aliento, Lavender pensó que tuvo lo que quiso por el tiempo que el destino mandó. Y al notar las miradas entre Ron y Hermione se dio cuenta que en realidad la chica _sí_ era un mundo para él.

Ronald Weasley había sido lo más cercano a una estrella para los ojos de Lavender Brown, aunque para los demás, simplemente no lo fuera.

* * *

_'Andy, you're a star' - The Killers. Son las 4:30 am y esto es lo que ha salido de mi imaginación mientras escuchaba esa canción y creí que quedaba un poco con Lavender y como veía a Ron.  
Para cualquier cosa, los reviews ayudan mucho para aventar flores y tomates y sobre todo para saber su opinión. Espero les guste. _

Yezzie ♥


End file.
